Two More Lonely People
by BEastlyRomance
Summary: It's been years since they had seen each other. Now Kurt and Dave cross paths again and hell is about to break loose once again. While Kurt tries to find out who's behind the killings that been going on at his school,Dave has to choose b/w love or family?
1. Prologue

(Forget about Glee, it will have the characters names but nothing compared to Glee. This is more of a mystery than a love story. I originally did it as full length novel, but I decided to try it with my two favorite Glee's characters names. I DO NOT OWN GLEE. JUST SOME OF THEIR SONGS ON MY IPOD THAT I BOUGHT ON ITUNES. :)

Prologue

Dave Karofsky leaned down to kiss the guy below him; seeing him all defenseless and fragile was breaking his heart.

_How could all the past months lead to this tragedy?_

_Why couldn't he have expressed his feelings to the guy below him, the only one who always made him feel complete?_

_Graduation lunged around the corner; soon his time would be running out. Could I leave and never come back?_

He lying in this hospital bed is my entire fault, not arriving in time to save him from the assault. All the events of these past months were rushing through my head making me realize he loves me and I love him back.

_How all this did began?_

There are only two persons who can narrate this tragic love story and those, are only me and him.


	2. Confusion

Reviews would be highly appreciated.

Chapter One

Confusion

Sweat glisten on my forehead running down my cheeks and spilling onto my chest and on the mat below me. Up ahead I saw my match, a one-hundred eighty five pound guy, not an ounce of fatness just pure muscles. I couldn't deny he must put a lot of work to have built himself a body like that, not that I would stay behind.

My six-pack had cost me effort and dedication for the last three years of rough and hard training every day. Coach Sylvester saw potential on me ever since I joined the boxing team. Many of my old teammates had recently graduated the team; now the team consisted of five guys (including myself).

My opponent facial expression could only be articulated in one word, _determination_ and _victory_. His lack of creating fear inside of me only back fired him, with one final jab on his face, he fell down to the mat making me victorious for a third time this week. One minute still lingered from the last round, I slowly made my way down the ring and to the back of the locker room.

My family probably wasn't here as usual; they had better things to do than coming to their sons tournaments. Three tournaments this week, not a single day did they show up to support me, not even Katy.

Katy and I had been dating for five years, our last year of high school we got together making every other couple envious of us. Others just secretly wish to be us, we were both chosen as prom queen and king, when graduation came we both end up coming to the same college to make our parents proud of us.

Waterside University is where both of my parents meet, and where Katy parents meet as well. Katy is beautiful I can't deny it, she has dirty blond her, amazing smooth legs, a body any girl would kill for and sparkly green eyes. Many would confuse us for siblings except for the differences of my hair being a darker blondish color and my eyes were a mix of brown and green creating a brown greenish color, something I could be proud of, as for my body any guy would dream of what I had.

It was her idea to enroll in an extra-curricular activity, she told me to become part of the boxing team while she joined the drama club. In all of our three years here I had only attended two of her plays and she had never come to any of my matches. A noise of someone knocking on a locker door brought me back from my day dream, I had just strip to my boxers and I was semi naked. I had seen this guy before around campus, he works for the school newspaper, I actually never seen him this close up. His eyes were a deep blue color, his hair was shorter than mine and black and you could tell his body had some muscle on it.

"Hello my name is Rami Zane, I'm the school journalism president and asked if I could interview you." His eyes were trying to keep contact with mine, but my body was making it hard for him to resist looking down.

"Who send you here?" My voice didn't sound too polite, but I was in a hurry to get out of here.

"Your coach said I could come here and set up an appointment for your interview." I took out a pen and a paper writing some things on the loose sheet.

"Well if he wants me to do this then I will do it." I smiled at me, a smile full of happiness and worry free.

"Here is my number and dorm room; if you are able to drop later on tonight the sooner we do this the better." He handed me the piece of paper and left me star struck on the middle of the locker, still with my boxers on but with a full hard on.

I strolled out of the boxing gym with a smirk on his face. A 10'' inch Canon camera hanged loosely on a strap around his neck. His blue eyes sparkled with the light of the sun and his red shirt hung tightly to his body making him uncomfortable. He made his way to his dorm opening the door and embracing the quietness while closing the door behind him and quickly heading to his work area.

Ever since his sponsor handed him this assignment, he knew it was a terrible mistake, almost something impossible to achieve. Dave and I knew each other from high school before he dated Katy and before I disappeared from school. How could I have forgotten to keep everything a secret not having confessed my two biggest secret of a lifetime to Dave?

Dave had broken down all my barriers I had set around him and letting him inside my mind, soul and heart. Seeing Dave heartbroken that afternoon frustrated with his life, I just couldn't resist kissing him and confessing my heart out to him. Dave kissed me back with much force as I was doing, but our secret relationship became obvious to many and soon rumors were spreading all over the school.

Our relationship last straw was when Dave couldn't deal with my other secret, having to share the same nightmare in a daily basis; I decided to move out of the school finishing high school somewhere else. Dave must have erased everything that happened between us, because when they cross paths again three years ago during our freshman year, Dave didn't recognize me at all. Could it have been I changed a lot all these past years, my brown hair turned a darker shade of black, my blue eyes were the same, but I lost all my fragile skinny body and gained a better well toned body with some muscle on it. Could it have been the lack of wearing glasses, trading my baggy clothes for tighter shirts and jeans? I push the thoughts away from my mind and turn on my Apple computer opening a file containing all the articles for this past three years.

The folder only contained five articles, but they had been all involved with the mysterious murders on campus. The first article on the list had been what started this nightmare, _"Female Body Found Mutilated_". I double click on the article opening the file revealing a small summary of the events as well a picture of a blonde girl who had been murder.

"_Senior Nancy Stewart had just gotten out of her daily gymnasium routine late night on Tuesday. As any other student from Waterside, Nancy didn't seem to have minded walking alone to her vehicle stationed across campus, probably having in mind nothing unusual ever happens around school. Her parents later in the evening call the local police informing them her daughter had been missing for four hours…_ Slurp...

I turned around to see Kyle eating a bucket of ice cream while glancing at the article.

"You're reading that article again, why?" I just rolled my eyes at my dead friend.

He would never understand why a ghost could still eat solid food. "Yes, and you know why, this murders have never been resolved." Kyle just kept on eating the ice cream while looking at me.

I closed the article, and look at the other four articles, four other female students had been killed as well, and the murderer would only strike every spring semester towards the end of the school year. The police officers were never able to trace any clues to the killer or any reason connecting the girls being murder. Two blonde girls, one brunette, two red hairs and one raven girl with purple highlights. One of the blonde girls was the cheerleader co-captain the other was a basketball championship. One of the brunettes belonged to the drama department while the other one had recently joined the math club. As for the red hairs one worked for the science department as a teacher assistant and the other one had been rumor to be in the swimming team. Lastly the raven looking girl was in one of those sorority houses for the gothic chicks from school, no one knew how the school dean allowed such house to exist, after all the rumors of the things going inside the house.

"You should not think much about it, they haven't killed anyone this semester yet, maybe the killer graduated." I knew how much Kyle wanted to comfort me but there was only too much a ghost could do.

Seeing the dead has always run in my family jumping one generation or two, from my siblings my younger sister and I weren't as lucky. Both of us had inherited our ancestors' spiritual powers of seeing the dead, talking to them and helping them pass to the next world. My mom used to tell me and my sister of tales of the times she would help the spirits pass on, of how many times she was tormented by evil spirits, and of all the adventures she would face daily. Before she meet dad and settle down she would travel the world and help any lost spirits finding their way and continue living in peace. The day she passed away she confessed to me and my sister to be aware of any evil spirits and our powers were a responsibility and it was more than just communicating with ghosts.

Soon after she died, dad passed away as well and my two older siblings left leaving the house under my name and my sister. A year later she decided to follow moms' words and travel the world helping lost spirits, both our parents left us all their fortune. Both of my parents owned most of the university as well as many clothing stores with the latest designers designs. My first day here had been a nightmare; many people pointed me as the freak for living in this dorm. Others would tell me this dorm to be haunted, no one had live here for ten years, Kyle had die in this dorm and ghost tend to stay in the place they die. I had been able to befriend Kyle, we became good friends but he wasn't ready to move on until he could find out who killed him. At first I thought the killer killing on school could be Kyle same murderer but nothing could be proven without enough facts.

"Well I'm going to take a quick shower, we are going to be having a visitor tonight and I just ask you one thing…"

"I know behave and don't do anything reckless."

"You always end up doing something reckless like pouring water in top of my fellow journalism members."

"He deserved the cold water on his face; he was trying to take advantage of you." I just waved my hand in the air defeated and just made my way to the bathroom.


	3. Discovering

Chapter Two

Discovering

Dave attire seemed a little for partying in a club or going on a date with his girlfriend. His green long sleeve shirt and black clip-on tie with his black slacks match perfectly with his dressing shoes. After all this was an interview he needed to look nice, in case there were to be any pictures taken and afterwards he would be taking Katy on a date. He grabbed his keys and headed out of his dorm to the other side of campus were Rami stayed. T

here was some sort of chemistry pulling him to Rami; the first time his eyes connected with his they reminded him of his one side experience with a guy named Kurt. He had never considered himself gay or bisexual; he was the only guy he ever saw more than just a friend_. Could it be you can be attracted to only one guy and not be gay?_ Many would answer saying he was insane and either gay or bi, no one could just like a guy not considered himself something.

Kurt had been the only guy he ever thought about sexually and being more than just friends, he wouldn't deny he almost lost his virginity to him but every time they tried to do it he felt guilty of going all the way. The guilt consumed him for weeks until he literally exploded ending everything with his first love, and just turning back to his old self. The jock everyone knew before, a mean cold hearted bastard who would never admit to ever have kissed a guy.

Every step he made to Rami dorm he felt as if he was stepping into the lion lair and wouldn't come back alive. He never intended to hurt Kurt and to break his heart; he used the excuse of not been able to deal with having a secret relationship with another guy and his bizarre connection with the undead. He had to suppress a grin forming on his face. The first time Kurt confess to me he could speak with the undead it drove me into a hysterical state of laugher but seeing the seriousness in his face meant he wasn't playing a joke on me. Later I noticed the strange incidents happening around the school and Kurt would always be there to stop them, even that night when I almost fell down the stairs. Shaking myself out of my thoughts I realized I was standing outside Rami's dorm with a shaking hand knocking on the door. I heard heavy footsteps rushing to the door revealing an extremely gorgeous Rami on a tight green shirt and some skinny black jeans. My breath left me and I was speechless and in daze.

"Glad you could make it, might as well come in." His voice, it sounded so familiar but at the same time foreign.

Once inside I noticed nothing different from any other dorm I had been. There was his bed, his work area, a bathroom, to the left a small fridge and several cameras laying around on the floor and one of those green screens where you take pictures and design the background of your choice.

"You have a nice place here."

"Thank you, I tried to keep it as organize as possible. Anything you want to drink, perhaps a glass of water?" Was it me or he seemed nervous.

"Is okay I don't have much time my girlfriend is waiting for me to go out on a date." His smile suddenly disappeared.

"I understand I won't take more than thirty minutes from your precious time."He couldn't be jealous. I mean I barely knew the guy, but in the back of my head there was the feeling I have seen him before.

"Make yourself comfortable on the bed I will go and get some stuff I need from next door."

"Okay, I will wait here."

I sat on the bed feeling uncomfortable and cold. Wait, why is the room getting colder? When I came inside it wasn't this cold and eerie. This feeling it could only be describe as those surrounding Kurt when a ghost would be around us. Dave don't be stupid, forget about those things they don't exist, Kurt is gone move on. At that moment Rami came back to the room with some papers.

"Sorry I had to get this from the vice-president she was the one who suggested asking you this questions. Are you ready?"

"Sure, bring them on." I tried to smile but he must of figure out I was forcing it.

"Then first tell me your reasons for joining the boxing team?"

Could this guy ask me the most complicated questions? I knew the reason I joined, but it would sound lame saying my girlfriend almost force me into joining.

"I needed something to keep myself in shape and to kill the stress of college. Something in which I could be freed from any troubles and just get myself lost on winning and keep pushing myself to master new moves while improving my already know skills on the sport." Rami stop scribbling on the paper and meet my eyes and it was then when I realize he was awakening a feeling inside of me which had been dead for years. Finally he broke eye contact and finish writing were he left off.

"Next question, I heard you are a member of the celibacy club, how come?" I looked up to him, but his eyes were still stuck to the paper. They were good from wherever they got their information regarding their subject of interview; very few people knew I had joined the celibacy club during my sophomore year of college.

Katy was again the reason they both joined the celibacy club. After they tried to have sex and they only achieve removing their clothes but not going further she decided to wait until marriage. It must sound crazy, but I couldn't say no to her.

"Well at first it was just a silly idea joining see what they were up to. Now I think is good having some morals and maybe waiting until marriage to have sex. It isn't bad, many think a relationship are solemnly based on sex but they are wrong. A relationship is based on trust, confidence, and most importantly love."

"Are you trying to imply you are still a virgin?"

"I will not deny it I am and proud to say I have never had sex." This interview keeps getting more awkward and hard.

"Now, I heard you are a senior and soon going to a championship match, how do you feel having achieve something as this?" Rami looked up and stared at me again, as if trying to see deep inside my soul.

"What can I say, I'm proud of myself for achieving this goal, and nothing is better than having done this my last year of college. I will be graduating this spring semester and I won't be coming back to school." I can't take this anymore I need to make an excuse and leave.

As if reading my mind Rami tossed the papers on top of his desk and said, "Thanks for coming tonight with the few information I gather tonight I can write the article; I will just need a picture and you and you're free to go."

"Do I need to stand on the green screen?" I didn't want this to end too soon, but the tension building inside of me would make me explode and do something reckless.

"It would be appropriate and more professional." Rami voice sounded irritated and annoyed. Who could blame him; I was being a jerk in a way.

I stood up on the green screen and sat myself on the stool placed on the middle while giving my best pose for the picture.

"Not exactly what I'm looking for why don't you make your left hand on a fist and put it under your chin while you placed your right hand neatly on your lap." I felt more like a model in this pose and it felt silly but fun.

Rami took several pictures in all sorts of angles, poses and with different lighting.

"That's it one of them will be adjusted to be almost perfect for the article and once more thanks for coming tonight." Rami extended his hand to me.

In that moment when I grasp his hand the lights went out and I felt pushed closer to Rami making us loose our balance falling to the floor.

"Ouch." Rami below me smacked his head on the floor.

"Are you all right?" My concern for him could be deprived on my voice.

"Yes, no problem this always happens, the electricity in this dorm has some minor issues." My hand reacted on its own and touched Rami's cheek.

I could sense a shiver running through all his body, and it made me feel pleased, I was the one causing it. My hand travel all across his jaw and traced his lips with my fingers. I inch my lips closer to his and I could feel his breath on my face.

_Buzz...Buzz…Buzz… _My left pocket started vibrating breaking the moment and I quickly stood up reaching my pocket and pulling out my phone. I answer without checking who it was; I already knew who was calling.

I heard Katy's voice on the other side of the phone,"Honey, are you almost done."

"Yes, I'm on my way to your dorm."

"Hurry, the movie will be starting in thirty minutes."

"No worries, I will be there in five, love you."

"Love you back, honey." As I hanged up on Katy the lights came back and I could see Rami standing close to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Dave…"

"Don't say anything, I'm not gay and don't get your hopes up." My words were harsh but they were meant to hurt. Without a finally goodbye I exit the room and never glance back to the guy who had revived my heart from being frozen.


	4. Strike

Well first thing first, I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I do own this plot, because I made this novel myself I'm just changing my main characters names, and the professor's. I do have another copy of this finished with the original name of my wonderful Dave who is named Marcus on the first draft. Somehow Kurt and Rami look alike on their physical characteristics except for the whole being a little muscular, but the plot does go along with the original characters. Ok think this is enough. Enjoy. I would love if you guys want a sequel with different characters. I will use Glee names after I finish writing it. I was thinking Sam and Finn but they will first be named Miles and James. :)

Chapter Three

Strike

"Thanks Kyle you ruined everything." My anger came pouring as burning lava out of a volcano.

Everything had been going well, maybe a little awkward but not to the point I was embarrassing myself. Then Kyle had to do one of his funny stunts. Kyle came floating next to me trying to tap me on the shoulder but his hand only went through my shoulder giving me chills.

"I'm sorry it just frustrated me seeing the chemistry exploding out of you two like fireworks." I tried to keep an angry face, but how could I stay mad at the only true friend I had.

He might be dead, but he had been here for me every day I came from classes, cheering me up whenever someone dump me or giving me advice as any normal friend.

"I forgive you, but now there's nothing to fix the misunderstanding with Dave unless I confess who I am." Kyle puzzled face floated next to mine.

"Repeat your last sentence again. What are you implying by saying confess who you are?" Heck, I never told Kyle about my past with Dave.

"Just about having a connection of being able to talk with the undead, but now I need to run to the communication department and finish the article for tomorrow morning, bye." Quickly I grab my stuff and ran out of the dorm. It was a good thing a ghost couldn't follow me around unless they weren't linked the specific place where they die.

"Dave, you feeling sick you have been extremely quiet through the whole night," said Katy as she lovingly touched my face just like I had done hours ago with Rami.

He needed to get out of my head; he would ruin everything just like Kurt did years ago. I can't be gay; I can't let my family down and go against them.

"Everything is all right; just need some fresh air want to walk around campus."

"Sure honey, let me just take a quick trip to the ladies room." My eyes follow Katy to the bathroom. Why couldn't I just love her they way she deserved to be loved?

We have been together for almost four years and the feelings of love were only coming from her and not me. At first I thought with time love would come, but it hasn't and now we were about to be engaged. Tonight is supposed to be night when I will be asking her to marry me and committing myself to her. I felt the heavy weight of the ring on my left pocket. A small engagement ring with a small diamond on the middle was neatly waiting to be given to the girl she once thought he loved. Katy made her way out of the bathroom and they both started walking holding hands as if they one of those couples utterly in love.

"Rami do you need help finishing the article." I kept my eyes on the computer not turning to my assistant Miranda who kept bugging me she wanted to help me on the article.

He knew the only reason she willingly enjoyed being here was to be looking at all the photos I took of Dave. It sounded silly being a little jealous of her crush on him, but what can I do knowing I love him.

"Miranda you can leave now, I just needed help editing the pictures. You help me a lot, but I don't want to keep you here any longer." Miranda kept playing with her dark black curly hair with her left hand while trying to make me feel guilty by giving me a sad face.

She knew I didn't play for her team, but it still didn't stop her from trying to have sex with me countless of time knowing she would never get any. Every time she would play with her curls it meant she was ready for action or just simply teasing a guy into giving in to her needs.

"If you say so, then I will be take-off and hope you finish your article, bye." She blew me several kisses from the door and then left, leaving me in peace to keep working without any distractions.

The article ended up being two pages long, I couldn't believe myself writing such a long article with hardly enough amount of information. I just added the picture and submitted the article to Professor Shue, so he could make the final adjustment to the article before the first print of the newspaper.

"Are you almost done?" The deep voice behind me startled me making me drop my backpack.

"Professor Shue I didn't hear you coming into the room."

"Please forgive me Rami for startling you, it wasn't my intention." The professor could be a very intimidating person sometimes, and even after three years he still made me feel uneasy around him.

"Don't worry sir I was just engrossed in finishing the article which by the way I'm already done." My voice sounded nervous, but who wouldn't be nervous around such a handsome professor.

He couldn't be older than around his forties, but still looked on his twenty's. Many of the girls in campus say he would give them free extra points on exams for sleeping with him. The rumors had never been proven, but those girls were lucky. The professor was no average man, he had an amazing toned body, and he could even give competition to Dave. His hair a bright black color and not a single white hair on it, all the qualities a girl would die for.

My thoughts were interrupted with the professor saying, "Then if you already send me a copy you are free to go."

"Yeah, I should go I have class early in the morning tomorrow."

"Casey, where are you." Miranda high pitch voice rumble through the whole parking lot.

"You told to wait for you here in the parking lot to go to that new club they opened." Her friend was only driving her insane.

"Just forget it I will go walking… No problem I will see you there and you can bring me back." Miranda hung up on her friend and made her way through the solitary road.

"Why can't Rami just give in to a night full of passion?"She whispered under the cold breeze of the night.

About to cross the street she heard someone approaching her. She knew all about those girls who had gotten kill each spring semester ever since she entered school. She had even help Rami editing the articles, and the pictures. All of them mutilated and tossed on the street as rats.

I wouldn't disagree the girls kill were annoying but no one deserved to be kill with such brutality.

She walked faster, picking up the pace, but the footsteps behind her only kept on getting closer. Flip-flop weren't meant for running, she needed to cross the street soon whoever was behind her was keeping a steady pace with her. She could see some students across the street outside their dorms, about to yell at them something knocked her to the floor making her fall into a state of unconscious and the last thing she felt was the throbbing pain of a knife slicing her to pieces.

Rami just set aside as the police officers tried to calm down the students from getting any close to the crime scene. Not again, not another innocent girl getting kill. He tried getting close to the body but it was hard identifying who had been killed. Just as he tried to push himself out of the students piling on the street I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry…" I couldn't finish my apology once I look up to who I had accidently bump to.

"Is okay bunny, what's going on here?" Katy asked with her annoying innocent bitchy voice.

"Not much just another student got kill." Dave tensed before wrapping his arm around Katy's waist.

They push themselves further into the racket of the incident, but it was then I noticed Katy's left hand with an engagement ring next to her pinky. My eyes locked with Dave for a fraction of a second before he got dragged further into the mass of the other students.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING TO MY BODY?" I wiped the tears off my eyes with my right hand and saw Miranda jumping up and down.

Oh no, Miranda had been murder and now like the diva she thought of herself started trying to push the students around only making them turn around and seeing no one behind them. She then looked at me and smile running to me. This wasn't good I needed to get out of here, far away from her. I could be easily blamed for her dead; I would not be dealing with the feeling of remorse right now. Again I bumped into another person, but this time someone more masculine and taller.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey there Rami, looks like you got a new article to write about." Professor Shue stared up ahead at the crime scene with a smile on his lips. Why was he so happy about Miranda's death? Did he have anything to do with it? I was being paranoid.

Nothing made sense right now, he smiling and Miranda screaming my name on my ear driving me nuts.

Couldn't my life just get any more complicated?


End file.
